


Oktoberfest

by CaptainBlood



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bayern München, Celebrations, Family Dinners, Fluff, Football | Soccer, German National Team, Humor, M/M, Oktoberfest, Well - Freeform, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBlood/pseuds/CaptainBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lads in Bayern Munich have successfully moved to the top of the League table, and since it's Wiesn, they'd be damned if they didn't celebrate it. </p><p>In which Thomas and Bastian are thrilled that Miroslav and Lukas flew in to celebrate with them. Phillip tries to maintain order. Mario gets involved in a drinking contest with Robert, and Manuel plays a prank on one of his team mates. </p><p>One-shot. (Request)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oktoberfest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThunderFrost2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/gifts).



> For the lovely ThunderFrost2012. :) Thank you for the continued support. X
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys this as well. :D
> 
> THIS IS NOT YET EDITED. If you find any mistakes and point them out, I will love you forever. <3

“CHEERS!” Everyone yells in excitement as the team clinks their glasses together. Everyone smiles before taking long swigs out of their beer steins. With Oktoberfest in full swing, it had been hard for everyone to stay focused in training, let alone matches, but they had successfully beaten Paderborn and reminded the newly promoted club of why they were Bundesliga Giants. Celebration was definitely in order. So much so, that the ex-German International Player Miroslav Klose, and one of the currents squads members, Lukas Podolski, made their way to Munich to partake in the celebrations. Bastian was clinging to Lukas as he took another sip from his glass, the latter was smiling like an idiot; clearly happy with the proximity. Miroslav had his armed draped around Thomas' shoulders, telling the younger man how happy he was for him, and how much he had missed being in Germany. Phillip was reminding everyone not to drink too much, but no one was really listening to him. Robert, and Mario were engaged in a drinking contest, much to their Captain's dismay. Which left Manuel as an unusually quiet bystander in the situation. 

“Thomas, when are you going to come visit me, huh? It's been ages since I've seen you.” Miroslav comments as he sits his glass down on the table, his arm tightening slightly around his boyfriend's shoulders. 

“Whenever Pep gets off my case, I don't know why but he's had a problem with me, lately. Maybe I'm not performing as well as he'd like? I know my forms been off since coming home from Brazil, but it's not like I haven't contributed a lot to the team!” Thomas whines as he shoot the older man a pitiful look. Miro simply smiles and shakes his at his lovers antics. 

“Nonsense, you've been playing splendidly. No one expects you to hit the ground running, you've had a long summer, you need time to recoup, there is nothing wrong with that.” Thomas grins at this.

“Well, I know. But Mario has rocketed back into form, so has Manuel, and Philip, and basically everyone...but me. It's just...annoying. It's like I know I can do it, but my body isn't up to it. It's almost like I'm playing FIFA. I want do something one way, and wind up doing it a completely different way and-” Thomas gets cut off by Lukas and Bastian giggling. 

“You seriously need to take a chill pill, Thomas. Stop talking about work 24/7!” Bastian chimes as he tosses a pretzel at his younger team mate. Miro picks it up and flicks it at Lukas, who chokes on the beer he was drinking. 

“Hey, let him rant if he needs too. He deserves that much don't you think, Captain Schweinsteiger?” Miro jokes as he takes another long sip of the dark alcohol. Bastian blushes. 

“Yeah, I guess you're right.” He mumbles, before whispering something into Lukas' ear. Thomas takes this time to snuggle closer into his boyfriend's arms as he watches the other guys around the table. Robert and Mario are on their second stein of beer, and Thomas can only wonder how they are holding so much liquid in them. Philip is pleading with the waitress to cut them off, but she denies his request. Telling him, “It's Wisen, live a little.” Before stalking back to her assigned bar to fetch his team mates the drinks. Manuel is nowhere to be seen, which is odd to Thomas; he usually didn't disappear on them. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

Thomas snaps out of his trance as he catches the concerned eyes of the older man holding onto him. He giggles and shakes his head.

“Nothing, Miro. Just thinking about stuff. I'm glad you're here.” He confesses with an honest smile, as he lays his head onto the Center Forward's chest. Mirosalv laughs and places a hand on his boyfriend's head, running his fingers through his tangled hair. 

“Of course, of course. So, you going to miss me on International duty?” He quizzes as he places a brief kiss to the top of the younger mans head. Suddenly feeling glad that their in a reserved area of the tent where he can show his emotions freely. Not seeing Thomas in months had been hard on him, and keeping his hands off of the smaller man was simply out of the question at this point. 

“Yes. Why'd you leave me?!” Thomas whisper-yells after he groans in mock frustration. Miroslav tightens his hold on the midfielder.

“ 'Cause I'm too old for it.” He murmured, hating how the words tasted when they came out of his mouth, but it was true. “At least I went out in the best way possible, broke the goal scoring record, and won the World Cup. Not a bad way to end my duties, not at all.” He reasoned with himself, trying to make himself feel a bit better about the situation. 

“Hey, look at me.” Thomas demanded as he raised his head in order to make eye contact with the Lazio player. Miroslav silently obeyed his request.

“You're not old, Miro. Stop being so hard on yourself. We know this is a short lived career, that's just the way it is in sports. Just because you're body decides it isn't as good as it once was doesn't mean you're old. People can live one hundred years, and you're only 36. See what I'm saying?” Miro ruffles Thomas' hair and leans down to plant a small, quick kiss on the other mans lips. The usual feeling or pens and needles sticks his skin, and his heart hammers into his chest; but reluctantly he pulls away. 

“You're a good person, Thomas.” Miroslav deducts as he scans the table of other men, he feels Thomas lay his head back into his chest. Not like he minds in the slightest.

“I'm winning.” Robert declared as he sat his now empty stein down on the table, Mario glances at his half full one before slamming it down.

“Damn, I can't do this anymore...how are you still...sober?” He asked shakily in-between hiccups, Robert laughed.

“I don't know, honestly. I just have a ridiculously high tolerance.” He states as he throws his hands up in a defensive manner. 

“You both are going to be pissing nonstop for next few days. You've drank enough to kill a horse.” Philip groans as he checks the time on his phone. 

Bastian and Lukas we're taking 'selfies' at the end of the table, both of them making the most ridiculous faces. Miroslav silently hoped they didn't plan on posting those anywhere. They looked borderline atrocious when their faces were contorted at such odd angles. 'Yet again, who wouldn't?' He mused to his self as Thomas rose from his chest. Eyes scanning the room quickly.

“Where's Manuel?” He asks tiredly, earning confused stares and raised shoulders from the group of men around them. Everyone went back to what they were doing, and Miro was grateful for the peace. Though, it didn't last long.

“AGH!” Philip screeched as he jumped up from his spot, a loud swish sound echoed in the room. Everyone turned to stare at the Bayern Captain, faces mixed with confusion and concern, until they saw what had happened. 

Manuel was towering over his team Captain with a now empty stein of beer. Robert and Mario we're laughing and snorting so loud at this point that they even drowned out the laughter of the other men, which was saying something. Miroslav shook his head as Thomas leaned back onto him, the younger mans body trembling in silent laughter as tears fell from his eyes. 

“What the hell, Manuel?!” Philip screamed as he wiped the alcohol off of his face. Manuel bit his lip, a small giggle still finding it's way out of the goal keeper mouth.

“You've been a pain in the ass recently! I'm just trying to make you lighten up.” Manuel stated jokingly, as he offered a napkin to his team mate who angrily took it.

“By dumping beer on me?!” Philip whined as he wiped the sticky liquid from his hair. Manuel shot him an apologetic smile.

“Let's go guys. I need a shower, and Manuel needs to go buy me new clothes.” Everyone, Manuel included exclaimed their dismay, but in the end respected Philip enough to leave. Mario and Robert were fumbling all over the place, hanging onto each other for stability. Bastian had his arm casually draped over Lukas' shoulders, as the two mumbled back and forth; smiles on their faces. Manuel was grinning like an idiot but profusely apologizing to Philip, who eventually agreed that yes, it was kind of funny. Which left Miroslav and Thomas, separated, sadly, as the pair stalked out of the giant tent. Once they were in the dark night sky, Thomas grabbed Miro's hand. 

“Did you have fun?” He asked the older man as the two made their way home after their friends. Miro smirked at the slightly taller man.

“Of course. You all are insane, like usual.” He comments as he grips onto his boyfriend's hand. 

“So, you're going to come visit me soon, yeah?” He asks as Philip waves down a taxi large enough for all of them to fit into, Thomas nods his head.

“Duh, I thought you'd never ask.” He proclaims as they climb into the cab, the driver looking irritated with Philip for being soaking wet, which only adds to the light atmosphere. Miroslav takes another glance at his old team mates, his friends, and his lover before deducting that their were indeed worse fates then this. He was blessed, he was a little bit drunk, and he was beyond happy with all of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests? Let me know, I'll gladly write you something. <3


End file.
